Mansão Black
by Angel DeLynx
Summary: [shippers: LMNB e BBRL] One shot. Challenge Sonserina 3V: Sirius, Bella, Narcissa, festa na mansão Black, firewhsiky, poço, anel de diamanete, poltrona velha, discussão, castiçal, piano. [COMPLETA]


A Mansão Black estava mais arrumada do que o normal. As cabeças de elfos domésticos pareciam brilhar mais do que o de costume e os móveis estavam espalhados de forma a deixar espaço suficiente para os que ali estavam. Novamente os donos da casa ausentavam-se dando a chance dos filhos chamarem um pequeno grupo de amigos para comemorarem um ataque bem sucedido dos Comensais. Vários deles estavam ali presentes e riam contando sobre os gritos durante as torturadas enquanto mostravam o Profeta Diário para quem quisesse ver.

**"Trinta bruxos saem mortos ou feridos em ataque Comensal"**

Absinto, vinho, firewhisky, poções. Não havia nenhum bruxo ali em total controle de suas faculdades mentais. Há horas que estavam extasiados pelos poderes alucinógenos e não agiam conforme a razão mandava. Não que normalmente agissem, regras e leis eram para serem quebradas. Ainda mais por eles. Sangues-puros. Sonserinos. Bem, quase todos eles. Sirius Black fora -inesperadamente- convidado por Narcissa a comparecer a pequena e exclusiva festa particular da Família Black. No entanto, apesar de não se enquadrar no quesito _sonserino_, era um egocêntrico sangue-puro que se considerava tão superior às regras quanto os ali presentes.

Então, Black... Como vai seu amiguinho Potter e a sangue-ruim? - perguntou um McNair já bêbado com dois copos de firewhisky, que saiu sem lhe dar chance de responder.

Porém as palavras dele ficaram marcadas em Sirius. Sabia que todos ali eram ou seriam Comensais, sabia que aquele ambiente não era seu e sabia que James era um alvo para todos aqueles nojentos, por seu casamento com Lily. Casamento no qual fora padrinho e jurara protegê-los com sua vida, se preciso. Naquele momento, Sirius se deu conta que achar James e Lily por ele, era fácil demais.

"_Fácil... mas perigoso_", pensou com o sorriso que por mais que não quisesse, o fazia ser um Black. O mesmo sorriso de prepotência de todos eles.

* * *

O mesmo sorriso que Narcissa exibia no mesmo momento. A loira encontrava-se sentada sobre o piano de cauda, a fenda da saia exibindo a perna de forma provocativa e tirando parte da concentração de Lucius Malfoy, sentado ao piano e tocando uma melodia sensual e, de certa forma, alegre. Claro que por magia, mas ainda assim, precisava de sua concentração para fingir tocar bem e deixar a loira a sua frente fascinada com seu talento.

Lucius, Lucius... Você não precisa me impressionar...

Eu sei disso, querida. Eu sou um Malfoy, esqueceu?

Narcissa apenas o olhou como que se dissesse "_E daí? Sou uma Black_" fazendo-o sorrir.

Okay, você venceu. Eu queria te impressionar. - arrependeu-se no mesmo momento em que ela soltou uma risada debochada - Afinal, - inclinou-se para frente, seus dedos deslizando no rosto dela levemente - Você é má. _Muito_ má.

Eu? Imagina, Luci... - sua ironia foi calada por um beijo dele, suave a princípio, mas envolvente e sedutor.

E você é rica. E sangue-puro. - continuou, como se fosse normal beijá-la o tempo todo - Além, _claro_, de ser extremamente linda. - seus olhos percorreram o corpo dela, sem ver o sorriso besta que nascia nos lábios recém-beijados.

Narcissa tinha uma certa idéia do que ele iria propor, mas resolveu provocá-lo.

Continue, mon cher.

Vamos namorar. - falou em uma afirmação.

Narcissa o olhou levantando-se do piano, o feitiço fazendo as teclas continuarem a se mexerem na mesma melodia, confirmando que Lucius apenas fingia tocar. Lucius aproximou-se dela, sem retirá-la de cima do piano e segurou sua cintura, puxando-a para si colando novamente seus lábios em um beijo um pouco mais ousado.

Hmmm'kay. - falou sem dar muita importância ao assunto, como se falasse do tempo, antes de puxá-lo para mais um beijo.

* * *

Em um canto mais afastado, próximo a lareira, em uma poltrona velha, e ainda assim imponente, encontrava-se Bellatrix quando Andrômeda apareceu saindo da lareira ao seu lado. Sabia que a garota estava proibida de entrar novamente na casa e não deixaria a oportunidade passar.

_-Andy, Andy_. - levantou-se segurando o firewhisky em uma mão - Papai e mamãe vão _adorar_ saber que você voltou aqui.

Você está bêbada, Bella. Me deixa passar. - falou quando a irmã se colocou em seu caminho.

Não. - falou sorrindo, sem dar importância ao assunto.

Bellatrix. Me. Deixe. Passar. - a pouca paciência que tinha começava a se esgotar.

Pra que, _Andy_? Pra roubar alguma coisa e levar pro pobretão do seu trouxa? Nem pensar! Você não é mais uma Black. - sua voz estava carregada de desprezo.

É, não sou. Sou Tonks, sobrenome **trouxa**, sim e com orgulho. O que vai fazer? Me estuporar? - segurava a varinha apontando-a para Bellatrix.

Você sabe que posso fazer muito mais que isso. - sua voz estava ameaçadora.

Faz. Estou esperando. - cruzou os braços. - Você nunca foi corajosa o suficiente pra me atacar, não é, covarde?

Ao invés de lançar algum feitiço qualquer Bellatrix lhe bateu, fazendo o rosto de Tonks ficar vermelho, com a marca de seus dedos estampada na pele pálida.

Nunca mais duvide de mim. Posso fazer mais que isso e você sabe. Saia!

Não. - sorriu. O mesmo sorriso que Bella exibia anteriormente. O sorriso Black.

Sai!

Não.

Não me faça repetir.

Estou esperando. - continuava a sorrir.

Bellatrix pegou um dos castiçais que estava ao seu lado e tacou na garota que rapidamente desviou rindo. Aparentemente, ninguém na festa percebera a discussão das duas.

**-SAI!** - Bellatrix apontou a varinha para ela. Dois garotos que presenciavam a cena fizeram o mesmo e a varinha de Andrômeda voou até um deles.

É melhor você ouvir a Bel, _Tonks_ - Lestrange praticamente cuspiu o nome dela. Nojo e desprezo.

Não.

_-Irmãzinha querida_ - sua voz estava completamente irônica - Você quer mesmo ficar? Podemos cuidar de você _muito bem_. Podemos fazer com você - parou atrás dela - O que fizemos com os Müller ontem e com os aurores que apareceram e com os...

Me devolva a varinha e eu saio. - seu sorriso desapareceu ao ouvir falar do ataque de ontem. Não deixaria que percebesse que estava preocupada, porém estava. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas: Bellatrix era uma Comensal.

Os três riram com desprezo. O garoto que segurava a varinha a quebrou em duas partes e lhe jogou os pedaços antes de virar as costas para ela. Andrômeda os olhou com raiva e aparatou. Sabia que seria uma tentativa frustrada de pegar suas coisas.

Um dos garotos puxou Bella para fora da casa. Um pátio de aparência gótica e fria mostrou-se mal abriram as portas dos fundos. Rodolphus colocou uma das mãos nas costas dela, guiando-a até um antigo poço no meio do jardim e a fez sentar. O cinza das pedras contrastando com o vinho de seu vestido.

Rodolphus, se você pensa que pode me trazer aqui para nos agarramos, está muitíssimo enganado.

Eu nem sequer cogitei essa idéia, Bel. Hum... De qualquer forma, você iria ficar sabendo semana que vem, mas como eu prefiro fazer as coisas do meu jeito e...

Rodolphus! Estou perdendo a paciência. Fala logo de uma vez!

Você aceita se tornar a Sra. Lestrange? - falou retirando uma caixinha das vestes e abrindo-a em frente a Bellatrix.

Um anel de ouro branco brilhava, mais pelas pequenas esmeraldas que circundavam o diamante central, do que pelo brilho do ouro em si. A lua iluminava-o deixando-o com um aspecto mais tentador. Bellatrix não conseguia desviar os olhos da jóia.

O que quis dizer com semana que vem?

O jantar. Meu pai vai pedir pro seu a permissão para nos casarmos. Mas eu quero saber o que você acha da idéia.

Aquilo pareceu desarmá-la tanto quanto a jóia. Levantou-se e o abraçou.

Eu aceito. - respondeu, com um de seus raros sorrisos verdadeiros. Estalou um beijo rápido nos lábios dele e voltou a entrar na casa, não sem antes fazer um sinal para que Rodolphus a seguisse. Nenhum dos convidados reparou no casal que seguia para o andar superior da Mansão.

* * *

Um dos convidados ausentou-se da festa por um momento, indo até a biblioteca. Seus cabelos negros confundiam-se com as vestes, todas no mesmo tom, deixando-o mais pálido do que era. Seus olhos percorreram os livros e quase sorriu ao encontrar um deles. O retirou e sentou-se em uma poltrona velha, jogada em um canto mais afastado de forma que se alguém entrasse lá não o veria.

Sua mente tentava se concentrar nos textos sobre poções venenosas arcaicas, porém não conseguia parar de pensar nos filhos de um dos casais que torturara e matara na noite anterior. Aqueles olhares de dor, choque e medo e as palavras inocentes e infantis de piedade fizeram com que sentisse algo. Algo que não sentia desde criança, quando ainda achava que poderia impedir seu pai de violentar a si mesmo e sua mãe; algo que estava adormecido e que não precisava acordar. Severus Snape não gostava de perder o controle sobre seus sentimentos e emoções, gostava muito menos de não estar no controle de seus pensamentos e tudo o que queria pensar agora, era no livro em suas mãos, mas a dor estampada no rosto daquelas crianças não saía de sua mente. Em um gesto impensado, aparatou, deixando o livro na antiga e remendada poltrona.

Nenhum dos presentes ali poderia saber que em alguns anos, as decisões tomadas naquela festa iriam influenciar e decidir suas vidas.

Nenhum dos presentes ali poderia sequer imaginar que as decisões tomadas naquela festa mudariam o curso da história bruxa.


End file.
